


Golden Opportunities

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, Episode Related, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought it was a golden opportunity to show the council her true worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ **mcsheplets** Challenge #25. Envy and Table prompt #19. Senior  
>  Tag to 504: The Daedalus Variations

The military command of Atlantis should have been hers but instead they'd given it to Carter just like everything went to Colonel Samantha Carter, golden girl of the Stargate Program, super-genius. Seniority had never come into play, otherwise she would have been the one looking out across the spires of Atlantis; the one making life and death decisions for the men and women posted there. She would have been the one courting Rodney McKay's affection and persuading the brilliant scientist to look beyond the superficiality of the male/female divide by coercion if necessary as McKay was headstrong--for a simple male.

It annoyed her knowing Carter had McKay all to herself and would, most likely, trap the beautiful man into companionship with her, but there was no longer anything she could do about it.

She blamed Carter rather than McKay for the experimental drive that had her and her ship jumping from universe to universe, a golden opportunity to outshine Carter that had ended in despair. Carter had known of her plans to take McKay for her first husband, aware that the offspring from such a union would be a high prize indeed, especially if she engineered the child to be female. She had even been willing to accept McKay's male lover, Sheppard, as a second husband if it ensured her gaining his agreement and affection. Not that Sheppard wasn't a good catch in his own right. His lineage had left him with a powerful form of the Ancient gene after all, and he was not lacking in intelligence.

The world that had held the Ancient spaceship city of Atlantis in another parallel universe turned beneath her, devoid of all sentient life. She knew she had no choice left now but to save herself and her crew, even if that meant living out the rest of her life in an alternate universe, and without the pleasure of Rodney McKay in her bed. At least this universe offered them life.

She dictated her last log entry to the _Daedalus_ , knowing she had only minutes remaining before the _Daedalus_ jumped again. The last F302 would carry her down to the uninhabited world revolving beneath her. Under her breath, she uttered a small curse that, in her universe at least, Carter lost favor with the Matri-counsel; she finished her formal dictation.

"This is Colonel Sewell, Commander of the _Daedalus_ signing off."

END

-


End file.
